Champion of the bow, lord of my heart
by princesbabe14
Summary: Starts off Series 3 do you love me? episode. I wrote this because i believe that robin and should be together! first story sorry if it is rubbish! Rated T just in case,please review and tell me what you think. Robin/Marian
1. Chapter 1: Do you love me?

**Champion of the bow, lord of my heart**

**Chapter 1: Do you love me?**

**Robin's P.O.V**

I stood there in front of Isabella, shocked, how could she do this to me and after everything they said about a house and family. Of course I wanted all of that, but I was Robin Hood and I couldn't just get up and abandon the people I had sent so long protecting. Even if I could have all of that it wouldn't be perfect, it wouldn't be with Marian the one person I truly loved more than anything. She was the main reason I was still doing all of this, still sacrificing everything for the people of England, I had promised her after our wedding, on her death bed.

"I thought you told me they were dead Gisbourne that is what you told me wasn't it?" growled a whiny voice, the voice of a traitorous brother, _Prince _John. He was standing there with a sour face that masked the devil that lay beneath. "Do you not love me; will you not give something that I deeply desire?"

"He has betrayed you my majesty" said the women in front of me that a moment ago I held in my embrace and helped escape form a watery grave. "He was going to let me go and not tell you about it, he was going to _lie_ to you my lord." If we were in another situation then I would have laughed at Gisbourne's face.

"WHAT! Sire that is untrue!" Gisbourne yelled in desperation, but with no luck the look on the Prince's face said it all he believed Isabella, not Gisbourne. Seems like being a dedicated servant to the Prince didn't pay off as much as Gisbourne thought. "I have waited too long to be the sheriff and have power and I won't let you or anyone take that from me!" He pointed his sword at the Prince astounding him and everyone expect me, Gisbourne turned on people in a instant, look at what he did to Marian, claimed to _love_ her and then run her though, how _loyal. _ Then the fight started.

**Marian's P.O.V**

The boat jolted when it hit the sand sending ripples through the wood-work. Good old England, home at least. I was closer to Robin then I been in months. You see we went to the Holy Land to try and save the King from an assassin plot that was lead by the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne. But whilst trying to end the plan to dethrone the rightful King of England Guy, whom I thought was my friend stabbed me with the sword after I told him that I was going to marry Robin Hood, the love of my life. The last thing that I remember was looking up at Robin, my beautiful husband. The next thing I know I am waking up in a very comfortable bed with an ineradicably sore stomach in a scarean house and seeing Djac preparing medicines and mixture on the table opposite to the bed.

I was alive but weak. Will told me how Robin had gone back to England and how he and Djac decided to stay and are now married and expecting a child. I stayed there and trained Will, Djac and others how volunteered in order to regain all of my strength, I worked hard so that I could return to England and Robin faster. I was so worried about him, he thought I was dead and there was no way of telling him I was alive. What could have happened whilst I was away, had he killed Gisbourne, had he killed the Sheriff? Had he found other? Had he found another who he loved more than me? Was he himself dead? Millions of possibilities had raced across my mind while I was recuperating hundreds of miles away in a foreign land.

But I would have my answer in a matter of days and sure I was excited and happy to see Robin again but I also feared the worst. I travelled with two of Djac cousins, Sinbad and Mohammad as protection, Djac wanted her and Will to join as the protection just in case. Me and Will talked her out it so it insure the safety of the child as I insisted that I did not protection and that I would be fine getting to England, Nottinghamshire on my own, but as you can tell by her two cousins that agreement did not fall in my favour.

"We are in England" said Sinbad "You are Home".


	2. Chapter 2: Well this is a Surprise

**Chapter 2: Well this is a surprise **

**Robin's P.O.V**

Sherwood, home sweet home. I know this place like the back of my hand. I was walking back with Kate after we both escaped from the Prince's, Gisbourne's and Isabella's clutches. She had expressed her feeling for me whilst we were in the dungeons, and we shared a kiss. I don't know what to make of it. I mean sure I mean sure I like her and she is beautiful...maybe I will grow to love her more.

We arrived at camp a short time later, the gang looked exhausted and were nearly feeling asleep where they stood.

"Tough day?" I asked them with a hint of amusement in my voice. They all (except from Kate) give me a silent day until Much spoke.

"We walked all the children, elderly and sick people of Locksley to the river in the blazing sun with no water, so yes I would say it was a tough day and another thing..." He exclaimed, but I could hardly stop from smiling and neither could the rest of the gang (except Much) it was impossible to keep a straight face when Much goes off on one of his rants. "Anyway how was your day?" I was about to speak but Kate beat me to it.

"It was great except for the capturing part and the Robin almost drowning part and the Isabella being a traitor part". She said the last part in 'I-told-you-so' voice. I remained silent and keep my head down as the guys gave me looks that I'm sure I would not pleased with.

"I'm going to bed" I faked a yawn "night" I then turned and lifted myself into bed without saying another word.

**Marian's P.O.V**

I woke up in a tavern on the road to Nottinghamshire. Just a couple more hours ride and I will be home and I'll see my husband, Robin again. I was as close I could hear my heart thump louder. We didn't waste any time especially with the inn keeper look he was giving was giving Sinbad and Mohammad. We normally don't stop at inns but least night we were so weary and too tired to set up a camp. So we packed up the horses paid the inn keeper and got going, destination, Sherwood Forest.

**Tuck's P.O.V**

Me, Kate and Much were at a drop point giving food, money and water to the poor of Nottinghamshire. As I was blessing a poor farmer and his daughter. I noticed three horses carrying clocks that were beautiful, today's unlucky nobles perhaps? I pointed them out to Kate and Much she nodded "We can cut them off if we go this way" Much suggested. And so we took off running to intercept our next victims.

As we stood there we could the noise of galloping horseshoes against the ground. Heading for the rope they set up to knock them off of their horses.

"Just a little closer" I whispered to myself.

I could now see them from my hiding place from behind the bushes on the side of the road. The horse pounded gracefully across the leafed floor of Sherwood. Closer and closer, nearly there.

As the first horse hit the ground the other two soon followed all with a thud. We all came out of our hiding places and run in front of them, me and Much pulled the two in front up and began to search then. Then heard a voice of a young women, "let go of me" I looked around in time to see the third person, the women kick Kate to the ground. I ran forward to try and help Kate and looked to my left to see Much doing the same thing. Much reached her first but was unsuccessful and was thrown to the ground and looked to be unconscious. This woman knew how to fight and I would have to plan my attack carefully and be sure not to forget that there were two others. As I ran towards her she kicked me in the stomach I fell back a few steps but regained my balance. I grabbed are across the belly, she screamed out in pain and then lent forward grabbed me by the shoulders and throw me across her back I hit the ground with an agonising thud, but was not discouraged. I grabbed her legs and pulled her down then I grabbed my knife and pressed it against her throat making her stay still like a statue, I saw the other two run towards me.

"Stand or she dies" I shouted, they came to a halt. I was only then I looked down on her face. She was extremely beautiful with dark brown hair with a hint if red when in sunlight, bright blue eyes and a heart shaped face. Kate came to stand next to me her sword was drawn. I stood up and pulled the beautiful women up with me. "We are Robin Hood's men, we have come to claim money in order to help the less fortunate, money that you do not need and that many families and villages could benefit from." I told them.

"You know Robin?" The women next to be asked

"Yes didn't he just say that?" Kate said suspiciously

"Could you take me to him?" the women begged

"And why would we do that?" Kate growled

"My Lady?" said Much from the ground who had just woken up. He looked puzzled for a moment. "MY LADY" he then run up and hugged the women. "How can this be? How are you alive? We must find Robin". He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wooooo hang on" I cut in Much's rant "what is going on"

"There is no time to explain we must find Robin he will be overjoyed, come on my lady I will show you to him."


End file.
